borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:DLC 4 Rumors
So i have heard some rumors about DLC 4 kind of a friend of a friend of a friend of mine says he has inside info due to him knowing someone at gearbox, i think he may be talking sheet but let me know if anyone has heard the same stuff, this is what i have heard, (once again this is totally unconfirmed), they are gonna fix the loyalty coms, they are gonna fix the floor in the hall before you get in the farmory, the craw glitch will not be fixed, there are gonna be a new set of pearls (which i feel is needed but unlikely), they are gonna fix the problems with other players getting host missions, and duping will not be possible, due to game saving if you are kicked, My response to this if someone can back up what this person said i may believe it, but i really can't see them fixing most of this stuff, they have let it slide since the game came out, (i.e. duping) oh and as a side note, if you are on 360 and you plan to purchase the new DLC leave a message and your GT, i kinda want to get a full party, and go through the DLC, let me know XBOX GT SinisterNobody 09:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) meh, in just 9 days you'll find out for sure. Why futz with rumors? -- MeMadeIt 09:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) MMI is right. Also, duping will still be possible... you can still Alt+F4 when you drop gun (if your not host) and exit without saving; on consoles... um... you can turn it off when you drop your gun (if not host, again)... and you keep gun?? hmmm.... not sure.... 10:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fixing the armory floor is not really going to derail it being used for farming because WillowTree can be used to reset the mission so it can be rerun ad infinitum. New pearls are definitely needed because some of them are not useful at all, like the Jackal, Serpens, Stalker, and (to some degree) Tsunami. Duping on consoles is really easy and can be done offline. All you need is an external memory unit for your console. Here's how it's done: 1. Copy the character with the items to be duped to the memory unit. 2. Load a split-screen game with the MU copy and a mule character on another profile 3. Give the items you wanted duped to the mule character. 4. Load a split-screen game with the original character and the mule character. 5. Give the duped items to the original character. Voila! That's how you can dupe items all by yourself and there's nothing that GBX can do to stop it because the duping happens as result of using the console firmware without loading BL.ZHDarkstar 14:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't agree with the Tsunami being useless...I mean when my girlfriend plays her siren she kills crimson lance like they're going out of style, and that's the only gun she uses (except a hellfire on the chemical troops). I can say the jackal is a POS simply due to the fact that it's got a permanent carnage accesory. Fixing the armory floor will make the term "farmory" just a memory. I always thought doing countless armory runs was a bit inefficient. I can killl crawmerax 4 times (or more if I'm lucky) in the time it takes to do ONE armory run. But now you're telling me that after I do ONE armory run, I have to quit the game, copy my save game to a flash drive, import it into WT, uncheck the quest, load the save off my flash drive, then do it all again? Something tells me farming Crawmerax was the better idea all along. NOhara24 15:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : That's why I said "to some degree" with regards to the Tsunami. In the hands of my Siren, High Velocity compensates for the slower speed of the oscillating bullets. However, I prefer to use a Nemesis if I'm looking for a Crimson Lance killer on my other three characters. The Jackal is only really useful in the hands of a well-trained sniper who can use the arc to send the grenade a long distance. I agree that closing the hole in the farmory would be pointless but at the same time force people to fight Crawmerax for farming needs, so it's a toss-up there. The route I usually would take is kill craw, run farmory, and then kill craw again before saving and reloading the file. That way I get two sets of craw loot plus I have the stretch between Craw and the farmory as a way of breaking the monotony. If they were to add new pearls, I would love to see a semi-auto sniper rifle and an assault shotgun. Dahl Penetrators are my go-to sniper rifle so if they made a pearl upgrade of it, I would be in heaven. As for the having to copy your save to an flash drive, you could go the route I do. I use the flash drive for your current saves and use the console hard drive as a backup. I backup my save to the console hard drive everytime I have to use WT. Plus keeping your current saves on the flash drive makes it easier in case you go to a friend's house to play.ZHDarkstar 22:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) One thing about the Farmory- If they do fix the floor, we would not have the unlimited time in there that most of us are used to. You could uncheck missions all day long, but if you'd still have to start the timer to get in. Probly not a big deal for a 4 man team, but it would make the armory useless for farming in single player.Beware the clap 17:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yet again, no mention of fixing the Penetrator, Draco, Plague, and Executioner. I would much rather see those fixed than a higher level cap. LoZ4Ever 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Really? You would rather them fix 3 weapons then see a level cap increase? Yeah, I guess there are some people that get off on boredom. Even if they did fix it, it's so minor that no one outside of the minority of hardcore BL players would care. I'm sure most of their consumer base doesn't even know what a Draco is. NOhara24 I was sort of thinking the same thing. I can live with the Penetrator not being orange and the Draco being a glorious massacre. 500x9 shotties > than minor name goofs, imo.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope they fix the Penetrator and Plague. Those are 2 of my favs and it'd be nice to see them the way they were meant to be. Beware the clap 17:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It's easy to dupe on consoles. I never asked to be kicked anyways. I'd always sign out on Xbox so it would return me to the title screen without saving saying that something went wrong with my profile and was returned to the main menu Anon8792 18:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC)